Protecting Her Secret
by Yamanaka Twins
Summary: Kagome is sent back into the Naruto World, and finds an injuried Kakashi. Being a miko she helps him, and he learns her secret. And since miko's are rare, he takes it upon himself to protect her. Will love bloom? Or will there be trouble or just death?


**_Kagome Y: Okay, finally we post the first chapter to Protecting Her Secret._**

**_Ino: Sorry that its late... It was Akako's fault!_**

**_Akako: |spits out the tea she was drinking| Now, Ino, no need to lie... It was your fault that you gave me the notebook while I was studying for my ACT._**

**_Ino: Why you! |growls rolling up the long sleeved purple flower shirt that she is wearing| I otta teach ya a lesson._**

**_Kagome Y: |laughs nervously while rubbing the back of her head| Now... No need to fight... Anyways for the disclaimers._**

**_Disclaimer: We don't own "Inuyasha" nor "Naruto" they belong to the creators._**

**_Akako: |smiles dusting off her dress| Now shall we begin?_**

**_Kagome Y and Ino: Of course! ^-^_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The battle for the jewel was finally over, and she knew she couldn't fight anymore. Her raven locks swayed in the slight breeze of the wind, sapphire blue eyes looked over the battle scene. Bodies of her friends laid limp on the ground, the people who she loved. Holding the Shikon No Tama tight in her small hands she slowly brought it to her chest. She could wish them back to life, but would that be selfish?

Wishing everything back to normal, though wouldn't that bring Naraku back too? She shook her head with tears, he small delicate body trembled as she saw her sister like figure laying motionless on the ground, blood around her. With that sight she collapsed to her knees, clutching the jewel closer to her chest she then saw her adopted son's body. Screaming she quickly stood running to him, dropping to her knees she grabbed his tiny body holding him close to her. Tears poured down her cheeks as rain suddenly began to fall.

Repeatedly she whispered, 'no', this couldn't happen, not to Shippo he was just a baby. Soon sobs shook her body as she gently laid him back on the ground, her mind made up. Selfish or not; she was going to bring them back. Standing she held her hands out with the jewel.

"Midoriko!" She called into the silent dusk, "I wish for everyone to come back to life!"

A bright flash came and a beautiful woman stood four feet away from the tiny miko. "You wish for a selfish wish, young one."

"No, I want them happy! Not to have their life cut short because of Naraku!" The tiny miko cried, "Sango was pregnant with Miroku's child, she wanted to marry him after we won! Please Midoriko, please bring them back to life!"

"In that process; Naraku will be granted with the same thing. Life once more," the dead miko's gaze hardened, "do you want that?"

"No..."

"And why should he not be granted the same?"

"Because he is evil, he'll do it again..."

It fell silent as they looked at each other, "I shall grant you the wish. But! You will be the guardian of the Shikon No Tama."

"Of course, I will be. I'll do anything for them."

The young miko then screamed as the jewel pressed into her chest, joining her body. "They will not remember you or know who you are."

"Will they come back quickly...?" She asked panting softly.

"No, when the moon is at it's highest."

"Thank you..."

Midoriko vanished in a bright light again, faint words were hear as she did so, _"of course, young one."_

Slowly Kagome walked to Sango's body, gently she fixed the positions of her arms and legs, then carefully set the little neko-mata on the slayer's chest. The tiny miko walked to Miroku grabbing his arms struggling to move him, a soft growl came from her. Laying him back down she then screamed as a tentacle went through her back then stomach. Blood came from her mouth looking down at the tentacle her blue eyes widened in shock.

"Little Kagome..." Naraku's evil voice came, "you are so naive. I cannot be killed."

Another tentacle wrapped around her pulling her towards him, Kagome couldn't believe it, he should have been dead. Slowly Naraku slid his hand above her breast, his fingers pressed against her flesh.

"N-No... Y-You should be d-dead..." The tiny miko panted out, "I-I killed y-you..."

"A puppet, my little miko."

She felt a tentacle slide into her haori wrapping around her breast, "s-stop..."

Her blood stained the white miko haori she wore as she elbowed Naraku quickly getting away from him. Panting she glared at him, this time she would kill him. A tentacle shot out so quick she couldn't see it and it wrapped around her neck. Naraku chuckled pulling her close to him again which she followed without a fight. Pressed against him she growled.

"My little miko, stubborn aren't you." He said grabbing her chin, "but you can be tamed."

"Let me go!"

"Hm... The jewel is in you. I shall take that also," he smirked, "what better to do so with your dead friends around you."

Her eyes widened quickly grabbing the tentacle sending purification powers into it. "No!"

Slowly her blue eyes turned a light purple, then flew back skidding across the ground as she was thrusted away from Naraku. A sword formed from her miko powers as she stood charging at him. He growled shooting several tentacles out towards her.

"Impossible, Midoriko shouldn't be within you."

"Naraku! You will die," a blend of two voice came with her own.

Dodging the tentacles she growled when a tentacle from behind grabbed her ankle tripping her. She hit the ground, glancing behind her she gasped seeing Naraku. Kagome slowly pushed herself up hitting the tentacle with her hand then growled when she was held upside down. Her miko bottoms fell down by her hips, glaring at him she let a small hiss go.

"Little Miko," the other Naraku laughed, "you are naive."

"Shut up!" She struggled to get free, "let me go half-demon!"

Another scream came from her as he pulled her quickly towards him. She grunted hitting the ground, slowly she pushed herself up. The was no way she would let him win. Feeling tentacles wrap around both wrists and midsection she growled as she was turned looking at Naraku.

"Miko,'' he grabbed a handful of her hair, ''you seem so... angry." It came out as a purr, "why is that?"

Hissing at him she looked away the best she could, then growled when he grabbed her chin. Naraku pulled her closer til their lips almost touched.

"It seems that I have tamed you."

Kagome's eyes widened as their lips touched, even though she wanted to fight she knew she couldn't. He was stronger than her, slowly she just gave into his power over her. A chained scythe came from the forest hitting Naraku, growling he let her go turning, unwillingly Kagome followed him.

"Kohaku, you betray me?"

"Leave, Miss Kagome alone!" The boy yelled.

"No! Kohaku le-mmpf!" Kagome growled as a tentacle wrapped around her head covering her mouth.

"Do you want this girl to die?" Naraku held her close to his body, "or should I take the jewel along with her innocence?"

"Don't hurt her!"

"Then why don't you kill her," Naraku smirked.

She knew he boy wouldn't, not after she gave him his life back. Her sapphire eyes widened when a sharp pain came t her mid-section, Kohaku hit her. He would kill her.

"Stop." Naraku said sliding his hand over the wound, ''not too deep. Enough for her to bare a child."

Kagome felt weak, and she knew that Naraku would rape her. Slowly she closed her eyes falling forward only to be held up by the tentacles. Tears fell from her eyes hitting the ground, the tentacle coveringg her mouth came off.

"I-I'll give it to you..."

"Give what?"

"Everything. The jewel, m-my body..." She whimpered out, "everything..."

"Miss Kagome no!" Kohaku took a step forward.

"Stay back Kohaku!" Kagome yelled, "make sure they are protected!"

She screamed when she was thrown to the ground, her side pulsing in pain. Turning on her side she looked back at Naraku.

"Miss Kagome!" Kohaku ran to her, "don't move."

"Kohaku... J-Just go protect them..."

"No," he helped her stand, "you need to let me help you."

She felt small, weak, pathetic having someone protect her. But he was stronger than her, and... taller since she last saw him. He wrapped his arm around her waist keeping her from falling.

"Kohaku. Why protect her? She doesn't want you, need you." Naraku said with a chuckle.

"I chose to protect her, she... I l-like her." He held her closer, "you aren't taking her away... and you won't touch her."

"Kohaku..." She whispered, "just don't protect me. You'll get hurt."

Kohaku smiled at her, "and I will for you."

She blushed softly, "no you ca-"

A tentacle wrapped around her neck then around her wrists, with one yank she was pulled away from Kohaku. Screaming she struggled as she fell on the ground, kicking her legs Kagome turned on her side.

"Boy you will die."

Kagome screamed again then was against Naraku, "d-don't hurt him.''

"My little miko," he grabbed her hair, "you're a common whore." Feeling her flinch he laughed, "you are unwanted, unloved, un... desired."

"Liar!" Kohaku yelled.

Kagome didn't know what to do or how to get away, she followed his movement as he pulled her head back. The tears rolled down her cheeks feeling the disgustig tentacles slide into her bottoms, wincing Kagome started to struggle to get free. She wasn't going to let him do that, pulling against the tentacles around her wrists Kagome let a cry of anger go.

"Let me go!"

Naraku threw her to the ground smirking as she tried to run, Kohaku ran towards her only to be blocked by a barrier. Yelling he hit it with his scythe, watching as Naraku grabbed her arm then shove his hand in the front of her bottoms. Kohaku yelled even more, he couldnt let that demon do that to Kagome.

"N-No stop!" She cried out, her cheeks tinted red with tears. "Inu...yasha..." Softly she whimpered.

Her body slowly started to glow a light pink, and Naraku hissed throwing her to the ground. With a grunt she skid a few feet away from him, her raven locks covered her face. Kohaku froze looking at her then slowly tok a step towards her, his brown eyes held worry watching as she pushed herself up.

"I-I'm not weak... I can kill y-you this time." The tiny miko said, her blue eyes closed wth a few strands of hair in her face, "if I die in doing so... I don't-," wind whipped around her as a dark pink aura came from her, "-care!"

Naraku tried to get away only to be held in place by a barrier, that seemed to grow smaller and smaller each second. Trying to avoid contact with the holy power he yelled as he became ashes. Kagome fell to the ground again, unconious, laying limp Kohaku ran to her. Picking up her he brushed her wet cheek with his fingertips, slowly he picked her up a bit more pressing his lips against hers. A soft gasp came from her, her sapphire blue eyes shot open in shock.

Holding her closer he clenched his eyes shut with a few tears rolling down his cheeks, still kissing her. Slowly she kissed him back closing her eyes, his rough thumb rubbed against her cheek as their kiss deepened.

"K-Kohaku...?" Sango's voice called out, "w-who are you with...?"

They pulled away and he looked up at his sister, "its Miss Kagome. You should kn-"

"Kohaku... They don't know who I am."

"Why?"

She smiled sadly, "Midoriko doesn't want them to remember me."

"But..." He looked down, "I want them to remember you..."

"They won't but... Protect the, Kohaku... I have to go now."

Standing she slowly walked in the direction of the well, she was no longer needed. More tears came knowing she would never see them again. A clawed hand grabbed her wrist stopping her, gasping softly she looked in shock at Inuyasha.

"Where do you think you're going Kagome?"

"Oh Inuyasha!" She softly cried out hugging him.

"Kagome whats wrong?" Inuyasha ran his clawed fingers through her raven locks, ''you smell like blood and Naraku."

She whimpered softly, "its nothing."

"It is something. What is it?" He growled out, "what happened?"

"I f-fought with Naraku..." She felt his hold tightened on her, "he would h-have raped me if Kohaku hadn't showed up."

Inuyasha growled, "he touched you everywhere?"

"Y-Yes."

He slid a hand into her hair fisting it slightly as he pulled her head back, "Kagome..."

His lips pressed against her in a slightly forceful kiss, she melted into the kiss. Her body started to feel weird, like she was flying.

"Kagome!" Kohaku yelled.

Inuyasha and Kagome pulled away then Inuyasha's eyes widened. "No, stay." His voice cracked a bit in a despreate plea.

"Stay?"

"No, no. Don't go,'' he held onto her tightly, "I don't want to lose you now..."

"Inu-" her eyes widened as she heard her voice.

"Kagome," Inuyasha pleaed in a broken voice, "d-don't leave..."

A sudden burst of white light surrounded Kagome as she slowly began to disappear...

* * *

><p><em>A Is For Amber<em>

_Who Drowned In A Pool_

_(will put this up every ending. C:)_

_**Akako: |yawns covering her mouth with a hand| Boom! First chapter is done! Sorry for any mispells. :I I can't spell well. :D**_

_**Kagome Y: To everyone who has been waiting, Akako is the one who wrote it; and will continue to most likely.**_

_**Ino: Awwwww! I wanna write too!**_

_**Akako: Ya do, on my notebooks. |glares at the blonde|**_

_**Kagome Y: Anyways. Jeez Akako-chan, you sure do have Naraku trying to rape Kagome A LOT.**_

_**Akako: Not my fault, my mind is to blame. Can't really keep what I write in check.**_

_**Ino: But wasn't it sweet when Kohaku came and saved the day... Well kinda...**_

_**Kagome Y and Akako: Yes, it was so cute!**_

_**Akako: The kiss was meant to be sweet, and I hope it is sweet.**_

_**Ino: Well I think it was.**_

_**|Kagome Y nods in agreement|**_

_**Akako: Okay, now you all know the drill.**_

_**Kagome Y: Review, fav., ect.**_

_**Ino: No fucking flames will be appericated.**_

_**Akako: Flamers will be flamed. C:**_

_**Other two: Yeah. ~**_

_**|they all giggle|**_

_**Kagome Y: Anyways. Hopefully you enjoyed it.**_

_**Ino: Ja ne.**_

_**•Yamanaka Twins•**_

_** ○CuteAkakoYamanaka○**_


End file.
